Secrets of the Past
by wholocker78218
Summary: Ianto has secrets, secrets from his past. Secrets he may never want to confront.


Saying that Ianto Jones' first day at Torchwood 3 was bad would the understatement of the year. He had just transferred from Torchwood 1 and had been sent to Cardiff to keep an eye on the Torchwood 3 team. The team in question didn't like him one bit, they though his methods were inhumane and that he was a cold hearted killer. It wasn't entirely untrue but true enough for him not to correct them.

As he walked into the Hub -as they called it- all eyes turned to him, they weren't stares they were glares and already he was regretting his decision of accepting a job at Torchwood 3. A man in a large WW2 army coat strode up to him with a cold look in his eyes.

"You must be Ianto Jones?" Ianto nodded. "Captain Jack Harkness and this is the team: Toshiko Sato- tech, Owen Harper-medical officer and Gwen Cooper-Police liaison." The Captain said gesturing towards a nerdy looking Japanese woman, a weasel like pale man with almost black hair and a short black haired girl with a gap between her two front teeth. They all nodded to him and he did the same. "You will be taking care of security, the archives and field work, I'm sure you have been made aware of that already. Also Torchwood 3 is completely different to Torchwood 1. For example we only carry 1 gun not 4 as you appear to be." The Captain said to him gesturing to the guns on his belt.

"Yes, sir." Ianto replied not bothered by the Captains remark about his firearms.

The rest of his day was going the same way, constantly feeling as if someone was watching him. He grew used to that at Torchwood 1 being an agent an all, but it was different here. Almost as if someone was planning something that didn't necessarily mean his weekly report being done.

As the week went by the team continued to hate him, not liking the way he killed Weevils as soon as he saw them roaming the streets. Every time he killed one Jack would yell at him in hi office and Ianto didn't care. Not one bit. He was here to do a job keep everyone from getting killed and that was what he was going to do.

The first time Ianto got shot at Torchwood 3 was only 2 months after he started. Owen had been surprised by a Weevil and as he spun around to shoot it he was pushed off balance by another weevil and ended up shooting Ianto on the right side of his chest. Jack and Gwen took care of the Weevils while he ran over to Ianto to stop the bleeding that was quickly coming out of his chest. The team got Ianto back to the hub and down into the medical bay where Owen tried to stop the bleeding which was still rapidly coming out. He tore the black t-shirt and black under armour from the now unconscious man's body to get a better look at the wound. As soon as he patched up the wound and cleared away the blood himself and the entire team saw the young man's scar covered torso.

While Ianto was still out from the drugs Owen had given him to ease the pain, Owen searched the Torchwood database for Ianto's medical records. As he pulled them up on the screen Tosh and Gwen appeared behind him.

"What are you doing? Are they Ianto's medical records?" Gwen asked from behind him looking as shocked as Tosh.

"Yes. Don't you wanna know how he has so many scars and that's only on his chest imagine how many more he could have?" Owen asked the two as if what he was doing was normal.

"Well, yeah of course we do but not like this. Not with him unconscious." Tosh said with a hint of curiosity that Owen only just recognised.

"What are you lot doing?" A voice from behind them said and walked across to them. Realising it was Jack and not Ianto put them at ease a little. Jacks eyes roamed over the screen. "Owen you should nto be looking through his files without my permission." Jack said quietly but was clearly too busy reading the contents of the screen.

"Jack according to this it says he has been shot 11 times and has received stab like wound 23 times. Now wonder his chest is a mess." Owen almost shouted, but remembering that Ianto was still in the room he said it quietly instead. "How can he have been injured so many times already? I mean he's only 28-29."

"Try 24." Toshiko said quietly still staring at the screen.

Owen closed the page before he discovered anything else about the man lying unconscious behind them. He couldn't help but wonder how he got all those scars after only a few short years at Torchwood 1.

When Ianto awoke he recognised the medical bay that surrounded him. He shot up quickly, forgetting his wound and groaned at the sudden fiery pain across his chest. He looked down still in pain and saw a new scar decorate his chest along with all the others he had acquired as he worked for Torchwood London.

He looked up to the railing and saw Jack staring down at him with no emotion on his face. Ianto reached on to the table next to him, picking up his shirt and awkwardly putting it on to cover up his torso. He didn't want the team to see his scars so soon but now it was too late. At least he didn't have to worry about it anymore.

As Ianto got up he almost fell back onto the autopsy table, the pain in his chest was almost excruciating but he wasn't going to show it, especially not in front of Jack or the rest of the team. He hobbled up the stairs and headed for the secret passage. He 'walked' across the Plass and over to his flat which was just next to the bay. He let himself in and went straight to his bedroom. He collapsed on to his bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He dreamed of nothing and that was how he liked it.

Less than 2 hours after he go into his bed he was awoken by the sound of someone in his flat. Instinctively he reached for his gun and pointed it towards the door. It opened slowly and through the darkness the figure Of Jack Harkness emerged. Ianto sighed and put down his gun. _What the hell is he doing in my flat and how did he get it. _ Was all Ianto could think. For a moment they were both silently but eventually Jack spoke.

"How is your chest?" He asked. Ianto thought he heard concern in his voice but decided quickly that he was mistaken. After all none of his colleagues liked him especially Jack.

"Fine." Ianto lied no wanting to admit that it hurt like hell.

"Liar." Was all Jack said. He walked further into the room and sat at the end of Ianto's bed. "I was wondering… How did you get all those scars?" Jack whispered just loud enough for Ianto to hear.

Ianto went stiff as soon as Jack mentioned his scars. "That's none of your business" He said hoping that Jack didn't hear the worry in his voice. Jack flinched at the coldness in his voice.

"Sorry, I-I I should probably just go then." He got up to leave but was stopped by Ianto's hand as it caught his wrist.

"You don't have to go you know. Unless you want to that is." Ianto said quietly, his grip on Jacks wrist loosened and his hand fell to his bed. Jack sat back down but closer to Ianto this time. His eyes locked on the eyes of the Welshman sitting before him. As he stared into Ianto's bright blue eyes all he could think about was how much he hated him but at the same time wanted him so badly he was scared he might not be able to control himself much longer.

Ianto stared into Jack's lust filled eyes. Jack couldn't take it any longer. He slammed his lips against Ianto's; the Welshman was shocked for a moment but quickly leaned into the kiss. Jack brought his hands up to cup Ianto's face and neck he was surprised that Ianto didn't pull back and this only made him want him more. His tongue traced Ianto's bottom lip demanding entrance, Ianto couldn't stop himself and his mouth parted. Jacks tongue dove into Ianto's mouth and danced ferociously with Ianto's tongue. Jack pushed Ianto back down to the bed and climbed on top of him, careful not hurt Ianto's chest. Ianto's arm roamed up and down Jacks waist and back. He pulled at Jacks shirt and managed to slide his hand through a gap and onto Jacks' warm, bare skin. Jack shuddered slightly as he could feel Ianto on his skin and he loved it, he didn't want him to stop. Jack reached under Iantos shirt and explored his torso as his fingers slowly made their way up his Ianto's chest. Ianto flinched slightly as Jacks fingers roamed his scared torso, he didn't want him to stop. Jacks hands shifted back down Ianto's torso and started to play with the waist band of the black khakis Ianto was wearing.

When Jack awoke the next morning he was still fully clothed and was unaware of where he was. He looked around the room recognising nothing until his eyes fell upon the figure of Ianto Jones lying next to him, also fully clothed. Suddenly everything that happened came back to him. He remembered breaking in to Ianto's flat to check on him. He also remembered himself smashing his lips against Ianto's for what he could only call the best kiss of his long, long life. He sared at the man lying next to him who looked so much younger than Jack had ever seen him, he looked utterly peaceful. For the first time since meeting Ianto Jones he thought to himself _maybe he isn't that bad at all._


End file.
